Snob
by hermion8
Summary: A story of Tenten's life, starting from her Genin days...On Hiatus.
1. Team Gai

_Hi! this is my second fic, and i know no one will review, but...I'll post anyway...please review...it'll really make my day..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything here...except maybe the idea...ü_

**Tenten's POV**

_**Ring…ring…**_

I yawned. _Geez, is it just me, or is my alarm clock ringing earlier? I swear it was just about 12 a few minutes ago…_

"Tenten? Aren't you supposed to be going now!" my neighbor yelled. My neighbor was sort of like my sister, always taking care of me and such.

_Wait…even my neighbor's up early…_

"It's too early!" I shouted back, sitting up as I did so.

"EARLY! Have you even looked at the time!"

I turned my head to the clock. _7:50…uh-oh…_

I rushed to the bathroom and took the fastest shower I could. I didn't bother to eat though, but I'll put that for later…I rushed out the door, nearly crashing into my neighbor, who was waiting impatiently for me to go.

"Thanks, ne-san!" I yelled out, before running to the academy.

At last, I reached the academy. I skidded to a stop just outside the door and slid it open. I felt my classmates' eyes on me as I walked in. It seemed Iruka-sensei was too, only he seemed to be glaring while the others were looking with curiosity.

"Ah…nice of you to join us, Tenten…please sit down immediately." Iruka-sensei 'politely' asked me.

I felt myself turn pink in that instant, but I obeyed. I was aware that everyone was still looking at me, so I bowed my head low and headed to the chairs nearest to the back of the room. I sat in the only seat available in the back, right next to a white-eyed boy.

_Wait…white eyes? Oh great…the Hyuuga…the Number one Rookie Genin this year…the ever-so-popular guy with his own fan club…_

_Too bad his looks are wasted on his snobbishness…if only a nicer guy got his looks…oh well…might as well listen to Iruka-sensei…_

"Ninjas are…blah blah blah" Iruka-sensei said.

_Yawn…he said that yesterday, before he dismissed us…I guess Hyuuga's not half bad…in fact, he really IS cute…and he IS number one…_

'**_Ooh, Tenten's got a crush on the Hyuuga…' a voice said._**

_I SO do not…plus, I have a life…the girls who really like him are the ones who don't have them…_

'_**I'm just saying…'**_

_Yeah. Whatever. I have a goal: to be like Tsunade-sama, which THEY don't have…_

'_**LIAR...you know you like him…'**_

I was about to retort when I heard my name…

"Group 7: Tenten…Rock Lee, and…" Iruka-sensei checked his list. "Oh, of course! Hyuuga Neji…"

I frowned. Great. Stuck with a loud guy and a super silent one…what have I ever done to deserve this? Oh well, it can't get any worse, can it?

(Author's POV/normal…)

An hour later, Tenten was furiously scribbling in her journal. She was still with her team, but she decided to ignore them. Anyways, Neji was, so why can't she?

Dear Diary,

My life is totally over. Honestly, I remember my question earlier…it actually got worse! And I'm not exaggerating…

You see, my sensei is this weird guy with bowl-shaped hair…and that's not the bad part yet…when he smiles, his teeth goes _ping!_ AND he talks about flames of youth and other weird stuff…erase that, he screams that! And he has a so-called rival who he challenges about everything!

And Lee seems to idolize him! And here's another problem: the only other sane person in this team is the Hyuuga…and all that ever comes out of his mouth are criticisms and insults…all he does is smirk and make others feel bad…what a snob! And a jerk!

But…I guess sometimes he has a point…and it does make others better… he IS superior…and he IS the hottest guy in school…anyways, gotta go! Gai-sensei, the weirdo, is calling me…

'Bye!

Unknown to Tenten, Neji's Byakugan was activated, and he was reading Tenten's journal as she wrote...

_So that's what she thinks of me…a snob and a jerk…yet, from what I read…she likes me…interesting…_Neji thought, smiling to himself.

After all, who wouldn't smile when one of the best kunoichi in your village secretly likes you? ü

_please review! thanks to everyone who reads this...next fic...(even though no onw will read)...something like Tenten's diary..._


	2. Day 2 or chap 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_A/n: sorry for the late update! I couldn't think of how to end this chapter...I know it sucks, and I'm really sorry...I'm not a good author..._

The next morning, Tenten got up at 7 AM. It was so early that she had time to take a nice, LONG bath…

After doing her morning routines, she ambled to the training grounds and arrived second—next to Neji, who was meditating AGAIN.

"Good morning, Neji!" she cried out cheerfully.

"Hn." Neji replied, glancing at her for about a second.

Tenten frowned, but the next instant smiled again, and decided to test her accuracy. Gai and Lee arrived while she was busy killing a poor, defenseless tree.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, TODAY WE SHALL TRAIN IN PAIRS! I WILL SPAR WITH Lee, WHILE YOU TWO CAN DECIDE WHAT TO DO!" Gai shouted, and grabbed Lee.

_What? I hate the guy…Gai-sensei is too oblivious to Neji's reaction to me and vice versa…okay….I don't hate Neji…just his faultfinding attitude and criticisms... _Tenten thought, biting her lip. She desperately needed to get away from Neji, or his attitude might rub off her…

"Um…Gai-sensei, may I train with Lee instead? I don't think I can…um…help Neji improve or something…" Tenten stammered, making a mental note to find a better excuse next time. _Please…please let me train with anyone but Neji…_

"BUT, TENTEN, MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER, LEE NEEDS TO TRAIN TAIJUTSU WITH ME…" Gai answered, teeth _ping!_-ing.

"But sensei, isn't the sparring thing only for today?" Tenten asked, putting on her puppy dog eyes.

"OKAY! LEE, YOU TRAIN WITH TENTEN, AND I WILL TRAIN WITH THE HYUUGA!" Gai said, nodding.

"Arigato, sensei!" Tenten said, brightening up.

"Hai!" the other two cried. The four of them split up into pairs, but not one of the rookie Genins were talking. It wasn't unusual for Neji, but it was so unusual for Lee and Tenten.

_**Neji and Gai…**_

(Neji)

_Great…I'm stuck with HIM…the weirdo sensei of ours, I mean. It's bad enough that I was stuck on this team, but to be stuck to train with them?_ _Why on earth did Tenten want to change?_

'_**You like Tenten, don't you?'**_

_Shut up. I don't like her in that way. I just like her as a training partner. After all, she is much better than the watermelon-peels._

'**_Whatever you say, Mr. Hyuuga prodigy…but I still say you like her…'_**

_Fine! I like her…As a FRIEND, happy?_

'**_Not really, but I'll pester you next time!'_**

(Gai)

_Ah…Lee…we will reunite tomorrow…you must take care of our beautiful flower today…Yosh!_

'You know, you're a weirdo…'

_Really? Arigatou! Then I must run 80 laps around Konoha, do 100 finger-push ups, and tie myself to a log for a day…to prove I am as powerful as I am weird!_

'Great idea! Ask Lee to do it with you! The more the merrier…'

_Yosh! I'll tell him later!_

_**Tenten and Lee…**_

_Gee…I think Neji would be a better training partner than Lee…_Tenten thought, watching Lee kicking a log until it broke into splinters. _Maybe Neji won't break my bones like Lee might…_

Lee was crying extremely loudly. "Gai-sensei! Tomorrow we shall be reunited!"

Tenten hit Lee on the head very forcefully. Lee rubbed his head in annoyance. "What was that for!"

"Nothing…it's just that what you shouted is extremely annoying…AND what you said made you two sound like you're married…" Tenten smiled innocently.

The rest of the day wore on, Tenten sparring with Lee and nearly breaking her bones, had she not shouted at him, and Neji glaring at Gai because he tried to make him wear green spandex. Neji and Gai ended up training alone, with Gai glancing at Lee and Tenten occasionally.

When Tenten finally reached home, she went to her room, past her neighbor-sister who was cooking, and took out her diary.

Dear Diary,

Today was worse than yesterday. Again, I'm not exaggerating…

I know I sort-of-begged (I don't beg) Gai-sensei to let me spar with Lee, but…I think Neji would have been a better sparring partner…I mean, Lee almost broke my bones! I mean, if I hadn't shouted at him to stop, I might be in the hospital right now.

I also know that Lee is just enthusiastic and that's not a crime, but…hello? His idol is WEIRD!

Anyways, gotta go! My neighbor-sister is calling me! 'Bye!

Neji…

He stood in front of the Hyuuga mansion, unsure if he should go in. He wasn't exactly expected by anyone, as his father was dead and his mother was simply too busy…

He frowned, thinking if he should just return tomorrow after his team's meeting.

'_**Why don't you just visit your teammates? They might be happy to see you…especially the brunette…'**_

_How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like her in the way you think I do…_

'**_But she likes you. You know it, I know it, she knows it…she'll be happy to see you…'_**

_Fine…I'll go…but if she gets mad or something, it's your fault…_

Neji went to Tenten's 'home'. Actually, it wasn't that much of a home, as it was extremely minuscule compared to the Hyuugas' own. He hesitated, not knowing whether to knock or just stand there and hope she notices his chakra.

Tenten went down after she detected some foreign chakra nearby. She knew her neighbor-sister's chakra, and it was not hers… she stood in front of the door and opened it. What stood outside made her gasp in shock and her neighbor-sister to freeze.

"Neji! What are you doing here? Um…come in…" Tenten said, blushing crimson at her first crush.

"Hn…" he replied, coming inside and looking around.

The inside of the house were not bad. It was actually very roomy and very tidy.

"How about you eat here?" a lady asked, turning back to cooking.

"Arigatou." Neji replied, showing some respect to what appeared to be Tenten's guardian. Actually, he thought this was her mother, considering the lady had auburn hair and chocolate-brown eyes like Tenten.

After dinner, Neji took Tenten aside.

"Please tell your mother 'thank you'."

"She's not my mother…my mother died years ago…" Tenten said, smiling at him sadly.

Neji looked at her in surprise, though not showing it to the brunette. Rarely did Tenten show any other emotion other than happiness, excitement, and sympathy that it was so surprising.

Neji left. He returned to the mansion and fell asleep almost instantly. Tenten also did the same, except Neji had no dreams that night while Tenten did.

_Please review!_


	3. Chap 3 or bell training

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

_please review...sorry if it sucks! arigatou for reading!_

The next morning, Tenten woke up at 9, having forgotten to set her alarm clock the night before. Unfortunately, unlike yesterday, she had no time to do anything else except change her clothes, brush her teeth, and comb her hair.

When she arrived at the training grounds, she found Gai and Lee pacing back and forth. Neji, of course, was meditating.

"Um…hello?" she said uncertainly, not knowing how to announce her presence.

"MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! TENTEN, WE WERE WORRIED!" Gai shouted, making Tenten shiver and partly deaf.

'Um…yeah…about that…I woke up late…sorry…" Tenten said timidly, hoping Gai would notice her discomfort.

"Gai-sensei, let's train now!" Lee shouted, his voice only slightly softer than Gai's.

"YOSH! YOU WILL ATTEMPT TO STEAL THESE BELLS FROM ME!" Gai screamed annoyingly.

_What a bad start to a nice day…_Tenten thought, looking at the clear skies. She sighed and took out a senbon. _Oh well…gotta do this to pass…_

It was extremely rare seeing the sky, for today was neither hot nor cold. It was just right. In days like this Tenten loved practicing her Soushouryu (Rising Twin Dragons –sorry if wrong spelling), because it wouldn't be so scorching or so freezing.

"NOW, SPLIT UP! THERE ARE ONLY TWO BELLS, SO ONE WILL FAIL! HE OR SHE WILL HAVE TO DO 50 ONE-ARM PUSH-UPS, 50 LAPS AROUND KONOHA, AND 50 SIT-UPS!" Gai announced cheerfully, while his team was nowhere to be found. "BLAH BLAH BLAH…"

Unknown to him, Tenten and Neji already had one each, and were practicing their own techniques.

Tenten used a senbon to stick a bell into a tree; Gai was extremely oblivious to what was happening around him, so it was tremendously simple. Neji had simply cast a genjutsu over him and took a bell.

Finally, Gai's super long speech was over, and he looked around him to see if his 'students' were ready. "YOSH! LET'S START!"

Instantly, Neji and Tenten appeared before him, each holding a bell.

"Um…sensei? We already got them…"

"BUT I WASN'T PREPARED!" Gai whined.

_Hmm….isn't the point of this exercise to be able to catch people off-guard?_ Tenten thought, having read the shinobi rule book cover-to-cover.

Lee bounded over from his hiding place to them. "Yosh! Let's start over then…"

"GOOD IDEA! LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

And they hugged. (A sunset background appears mysteriously)

Tenten and Neji sweatdropped. Lee and Gai scared them. A LOT.

"GREAT IDEA, LEE! YOSH! LET'S START!" Gai took the bells from the two, and they scattered. Gai held them firmly, as if he would die if they were taking. "START!"

Tenten threw her senbon at Gai. He _poof_-ed; he used Kawarimi technique. Tenten bit her lip; surely her sensei would have found her…unless he was truly dense…sure enough, she felt it.

She jumped to the side. Sure enough, the ground she was standing in a few seconds ago was crushed. Of course, had it been her idol, it would have been a big hole and would have included Tenten…

_Whew…that was close…_Tenten thought, looking around for a better hiding place. _I didn't know such a weird guy could be so strong…I guess looks really aren't going to tell a person's strength and abilities…_

30 minutes later…

Gai stood in the middle of the training grounds.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! IT IS 10:15! AT 10:30, IF NONE OF YOU WILL MANAGE TO SECURE A BELL, ALL OF YOU WILL DO THE PUNISHMENT!"

Tenten went to a clearing to think of a plan. She saw Neji, Gentle Fist-ing a log.

"Hi, Neji!" she cheerfully greeted him.

"Hn." He only glanced at her, making her feel sad inside.

"Did you get a bell yet?"

_She's starting to get annoying…on the other hand, she looks cute at this angle…darn! Stupid hormones!_ Neji thought. "Hn." He rolled his eyes, refocusing on practice.

"Is that a yes or a no?" she asked, with big, innocent eyes.

"Yes." He put his hand in his pocket and withdrew 2 bells.

"…then…what does Gai-sensei have?"

"Small pebbles with Henge…" he replied, still emotionless.

"Wait a minute…" Tenten started, realization dawning on her 'kawaii' (-by Neji) face. "Two! Then what about me? And Lee? C'mon, Neji, give me one!" she tried to grab one.

"No…"

"Please?" she tried her puppy dog face. No one has EVER resisted that.

"On one condition…" Neji replied, eyes having that mischievous look.

_Uh-oh…what is he planning? Kami-sama, please don't let him make me do something as embarrassing as dancing naked on the streets…_ Tenten thought, her insides squirming at the horrendous thought. "Ok…what is it?" she prepared for the worst. _What will he ask me to do?_

"Train with me…Gai wasn't much of a partner." Neji said seriously.

"I saw…" she replied dryly. " Okay!" she smiled, and Neji handed her a bell.

After hearing Gai shout "5 MORE MINUTES!", they decided to return. They showed him the bells, and he was horror-struck at the fact that they were, once again, able to get bells. Lee started to cry on the ground, Gai with him.

"My rival has defeated me!" Lee sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Lee, but you'll have to do the punishment!" Gai cried, having to make his favorite student do punishment was torture.

Later that night, Tenten plopped down on her bed, happy that for once, her day wasn't marked by fights or other annoying stuff…

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was the best! I've finally made friends with Neji…that's right, Hyuuga Neji! I was so happy when he started to talk, I thought I'd burst out crying or something…it was great…

And funny…I mean, Lee and Gai-sensei was weird, but sometimes their antics are hilarious! I can't wait for tomorrow…Gai-sensei said we were going to have our first mission…hope it doesn't have anything to do with girly stuff…

Ok…regarding the comment above, I'm not a tomboy…I'm just not into those stupid girly stuff…I mean, life isn't only about those cosmetics and high-heels that most girls like…right?

TTFN!

* * *

er...TTFN, for those who don't know, is tata for now...ü er...please leave suggestions, coz I don't have any idea what to write next...thanks! 


	4. chap 4: the first mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...aw...I really wanted to...LOL

hi! sorryI updated so late...I had writers' block for the past months and I was busy whenever I got an idea so I forgot about the ideas...LOL...ü thanks to all who reviewed!ü

* * *

"Good morning, my youthful students!" Gai greeted them as they entered the training grounds together. "I see your strong bonds of friendship are getting stronger!" 

"Hn. What's our mission?" Neji asked, sitting down away from his teammates.

_Straight to the point again, huh? He's a really weird guy…maybe what Dad used to tell me about the Hyuuga clan was true…_Tenten thought, watching her sensei's reaction.

"Yosh!" Gai tossed a scroll to Neji.

Neji effortlessly caught the scroll, as if everyone threw things to him everyday. "Hn. It says kid-sitting and helping at a restaurant…" he glared at Gai. "Is this **really** a mission?"

"Of course, my youthful Neji! Since you are but Genin, you are to take the simplest of missions!"

And that was the start of Tenten's interesting day…

"May I help you?" the girl at the counter asked. When she saw Neji, she started batting her eyelashes and winked at him.

"Uh…we're the ninjas hired to help you…" Tenten said, a bit furious at the girl.

"Oh…I'm Mimi, the owners' daughter. Pleasure to meet you, uh…" started the girl, holding her hand out to Neji.

Neji glared at the girl, which made the girl sad, so Tenten did the introductions. "I'm Tenten, the guy you're flirting with is Hyuuga Neji, and the guys in the green jumpsuits are Lee and Gai-sensei. Nice to meet you."

Hearing this, the girl turned red, and she glared at Tenten. _Who is she to humiliate me like that? The nerve of her! She is far from being prettier than me…or anyone else our age for that matter! _

Tenten smiled sarcastically at the girl, and started to talk to Neji. "Neji, Hinata's your cousin, right?"

"Yes."

"Are all Hyuuga speech-impaired? You just glare, Hinata stutters, and Hanabi smirks…weird family…" Tenten muttered, soft enough as to let only Neji hear.

"I am not speech-impaired, Tenten. I am simply quiet…unlike you…" Neji smirked.

"Quiet? As if!" Tenten huffed, striding past Neji to the lady who she presumed was the owner's wife.

"Oh! You must be Tenten-san…I'm Kimi, the owner's wife…Would you be kid-sitting or helping in the restaurant?" asked the nice lady.

"Um…If I watch the kid, do I have to do girly stuffs?" Tenten asked 'respectfully'.

"No…Well…If you need help, Mimi's always here…" Kimi said. "Well…since you are four…you can get another one to help…The twins are quite a handful…"

Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed Tenten's pants and tugged. "Oh, these are Hikaru and Sayuri. They're only 6…"

"Aw…They're so cute…" Tenten remarked. "Are they studying to become ninja? Coz if they are I can train with them…"

"They are…Please be careful with them…" Kimi whispered, glancing at the two playing with kunai and shuriken.

"Mom, may we train in the backyard?" one of them, her hair in high pigtails, asked, clutching her mother's hands.

"Uh….sure, honey. Make sure you and Hikaru don't pass out again…" Kimi replied, and, seeing Neji, winked at Tenten. "He's cute. Are you together?"

"Uh…no…Neji! Help me with the twins, will you!" Tenten said, a bit louder than usual.

"I'm going to help in the restaurant…" Neji replied, voice saying,_ dare to contradict me and you'll pay._

"Please, Neji?" Tenten tried her puppy dog eyes and pouted. _There! No one has EVER resisted that!_ Tenten thought, smiling triumphantly when Neji shrugged and went to her.

"Ok…It looks like an easy job, but I'll warn you: these two are very sneaky. They know when you're relaxing and such…by the way, they were accelerated 2 years so…don't let your guard down…" Kimi told them, eyeing the twins' eyes that held mischievous glints.

With that, Kimi and her husband, who was talking to Gai and Lee, left. When Neji and Tenten looked back at the twins, they were gone...like they waited for the moment the two would turn their backs…

"Uh…Neji-kun, where are they?" Tenten said slowly, shocked at what just happened.

"They're in the backyard. Let's go before they vanish." Neji grabbed her hand and pulled her outside…but he didn't let go of her hand…

"Hey, Tenten-ne-san, are you and Neji-nii-san a couple?" Hikaru asked, eyes made to look innocent.

"Hikaru, you're making them blush!" Sayuri remarked, giggling.

_These two ARE quite a handful…_Tenten and Neji thought, still blushing. _Wonder how smart they really are…_

"Hey, how 'bout a game of Go?" Neji asked Hikaru. True, Neji wasn't really a master of that game, but he IS twice her age…

"Sure!" Hikaru answered. "Let's go!" she pulled him inside the house to her room…

"Sayuri, what do you wanna do?" Tenten asked.

"Let's train! You're a weapons mistress, right, Tenten-ne-san?" Sayuri replied, grinning mischievously.

"Uh…I'm trying to be one…why?" Tenten asked, a little alarmed at the girl's grin.

"I wanna become a weapons mistress too!"

"Don't you want to read a book or something more intellectually challenging?" Tenten asked, looking at the little girl and remembering her own childhood. _I was never one for books either…_

"Let's do those later, please? I really want to train…" Sayuri looked at her, imitating her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure…You have targets?"

* * *

Dear diary, 

Sayuri and Hikaru…let's say they were more trouble than 2 Narutos…let's start with the older twin, Sayuri…

She interrogated me about Neji during target practice. Then during break time she asked what I like in guys…I think she and Hikaru figured out my crush on Neji…too bad Neji's too…dense…to figure it out himself…

Hikaru…she was very good at Go, seems her brain is as big as Shikamaru's…I met him in the graduating ceremony, you know…very smart guy…oh! Back to Hikaru…she challenged Neji to spar…she almost won! I mean, I hardly almost win at our spar, and she almost won…

You know, I'm starting to think those two are my age…I seem to remember meeting two girls in our class yesterday…Hyuuga girls…hmm…and I distinctly remember seeing Sayuri signaling at Hikaru to lose…hmm…I'm going to ask Hokage-sama about who those girls are tomorrow…

Oh well...I'm very curious to all that, but…why did Neji blush this morning? When he held my hand? I must be imagining it, but…

* * *

"Tenten-chan! Dinner!"

* * *

Bye, Diary…I'm going to ask Hinata-chan about that…gotta eat! Ü

* * *

please review!ü 


	5. Chap 5: Neji's crazy

**disclaimer: i don't own naruto and whatever...**

i'm sorry this is short and i haven't updated in a long time...(really sorry, naash...) thanks so much to those who read and/or reviewed!

* * *

After a few months, Gai gave his team a very important announcement. "My very youthful students, in a months' time, the Chuunin exam will take place. Now, I will give you the choice. Would you like to enter now or will you enter next year's?"

"Do you think we're good enough, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked, his eyes shining.

"What do you think, Neji?" Tenten asked, sitting down on the base of the tree next to the one Neji was.

"I don't care." Neji replied. "I'm always ready anyhow."

_Hmm…proud as always, eh…wonder why Lee isn't challenging Neji to a fight and Neji insulting him…oh well, might as well enjoy the silence…_Tenten thought, staring at the sky.

"Nooo!" Lee sobbed. "Neji is already prepared, while…Yosh! Neji, let's spar! Winner gets to enter the Chuunin exam!"

"Uh…Lee…weren't you listening to what Gai-sensei said? He said the whole team needs to enter…" Tenten said, smiling at him kindly. "And if you make that bet, the whole team won't be allowed to enter…"

To Tenten's dismay, Lee and Neji weren't listening. She doubted if they even heard a word she said. She rolled her eyes and counted from 10 to 1. _10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…_

"Why don't you stop challenging me? Fate has determined you to lose _every single time_ we spar. Don't forget: a dropout is always a dropout." Neji told Lee, who was lying on the ground, his limbs at odd angles. It seemed to Tenten that Neji had gone a bit overboard this time.

"Lee! Don't challenge Neji anymore, okay? He's just too good for you—us—right now…" she told Lee in a clear voice. When Neji had gone to the other side of the training grounds, she whispered to him, very softly, "Lee…Don't mind him…you know he gets a little too egotistical sometimes…"

"But, Tenten, if you think he's high and mighty, why do you side with him always!" Lee argued quietly, a bit unusual for him.

"Oh, come on, Lee…if I had sided with you, I might be dead after our sparring sessions…You do know he's a little nicer to girls, right?" Tenten asked him, looking at Neji to check if he could hear the conversation.

"Blah blah blah…Yosh! Did you guys understand!" Gai said, apparently too ignorant to realize what had happened during the time he was explaining about the Chuunin exam.

"Um….sensei? We didn't really hear anything after 'however, the test is for teams of three.' I'm sorry…" Tenten explained slowly. She had suspicions that Neji wouldn't talk to Gai, and she sent Lee to the hospital.

"Tenten! Where is my youthful student Lee!" Gai-sensei asked her in a very loud and annoying voice. He climbed on top of trees with his squirrels and looked everywhere.

"Gai-sensei, while you were talking, Lee challenged Neji to a spar, and, as usual, got hurt. I sent him to the hospital 'coz he really needed help. Oh, look at the time! I must go home to help my neighbor. See you tomorrow!" Tenten said, talking really fast you would think she got diarrhea or something.

"Neji, what happened? I couldn't understand a thing—what? He's gone too!" Gai-sensei frowned. Oh well…this batch of students was weird…

------------------------------Neji----------------------------------------

'_Darn that Tenten! She tried to leave me with an insane teacher! She'd better be ready tomorrow at practice…'_

'_**Oooh…why? Are you going to confess your love for her?'**_

Neji strode angrily towards the Hyuuga compound. No way was he gonna stay with his crazy thing of a teacher! Neither was he going to visit his…bushy-eyebrowed teammate who looked like his watermelon-peel teacher!

"Neji-niisan! I thought you weren't going to be back for a few more hours!" Hanabi, his cousin, greeted him at the gate.

"And I thought you were going to be at the academy." He retorted dryly, ignoring the looks the passing Main House members were giving him.

"Hmph!" Hanabi glared at him, and deliberately stepped on his foot on her way out.

Neji smirked at her back. It wasn't as if she was heavy…She was probably half his weight only, and she didn't have much force in her feet. He continued on his way, avoiding as many people as he could.

'_**Hey, Neji, I just realized something…we saw her diary, and it implied she likes you…'**_

'_We saw it only once'_

'**_But she always blushes when you accidentally touch her hands…'_**

'_She must've been tired.'_

'**_Oh, come on, why don't you try? No girl will turn you down…'_**

'_I'd rather have someone who likes me for me…'_

'_**So you DO like her…'**_

'_No…Hey, you reckon Tenten and Lee will join the exam?'_

'_**I doubt Lee is in condition to do so. You almost killed him, remember?'**_

Neji groaned in frustration. He must be losing his mind! Talking to a subconscious that should never have been there then arguing with it! Man, he needed to get away from the two…

'_**Yah, "get away from the two", you say. It means you just wanna get closer to Tenten…'**_

"That's it…I'm going to go see if anyone's in the training grounds…need to train…must get my mind off things…" Neji muttered, picking up extra kunai.

'_**You mean you wanna see if Tenten's there…'**_

'_Shut up, stupid subconscious…'_

'_**If I'm stupid, you're stupid too!'**_

'_Whatever…'_

When he arrived, he saw no one was there…or so he thought…He heard some thumps farther than their training grounds, near the forest. His brows wrinkled (a bit) in confusion, but he decided to just spy on the person training there.

'_**Hey, it's your crush!'**_

'_For the last time, she's not my crush! Hmm…who knew she trained after our training? No wonder she always has eye bags when she comes…'_

'**_Concerned, eh?'__

* * *

_**

i'm really sorry i have to cut this short...i'm writing this at 11 pm and i have to wake up early tomorrow... gomen! please review! really sorry if this sucks...this was done in a hurry...


	6. chap 6: the truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

* * *

**

I'm really sorry it took me long to update…I was going to post this the other day but we left and I was busy yesterday…

Tenten continued her training. She knew someone was watching her, and who it might be. She didn't train herself for nothing, you know…and the fact that it belonged to one of her teammates who she has been with for at least 3 months.

"Neji? Lee? I know you're there!" she spoke out, still not stopping. When the person didn't comply, she threw her senbon at him.

"Spar?" The person asked, his tone making it seem more of a statement instead of an invitation.

"Neji. I thought you were at home…" she said, voice softer at the word 'home'. "Won't your mom worry?"

"My mom's dead." He informed her, face not showing any hint of emotion. "You?"

"I'm training…" she told him, a bit nervous. Neji stared at her, as if silently asking why she was training after their training session.

"Is there a problem with that?" she defended, in a voice obviously hoping he would stop asking and just leave. He raised his eyebrow at her and continued staring.

"Let's spar." Neji declared, shifting to the Hyuuga stance.

Tenten opened her mouth to protest, but after realizing this was a great opportunity to further improve herself, disappeared. Neji took her vanishing act as a signal to start.

_Hmm…I've trained with Neji for quite a while now, and I still haven't gotten past his barrier…But…there **has** to be some loophole…_thought Tenten. _Hmm…Byakugan is 360-degrees vision, right? And…I **did** overhear him tell his uncle that he can see as far as 50 meters…Maybe…_

Neji looked around him and activated his Byakugan. He noted that Tenten was becoming stealthier every day. He couldn't find any trace of her anywhere. Suddenly, a rain of shurikens cascaded down upon him. His Hyuuga instinct came in, and he started the Hakkeshou Kaiten.

_Isn't she rough today…Hmm…The fatigue must be getting to her…She wasn't this aggressive at training…She might have a couple more moves…I see she wasn't doing this randomly…_Neji thought, dodging 3 more barrages of shuriken and kunai.

Tenten set up more traps, 5 more to be exact. She wasn't as tired as Neji, who, as of the moment, had done 3 Hakkeshou Kaiten in total. She smirked, knowing that no one knew how hard she'd been working on her arsenal; she now had the following weapons:

-Sai: looks like a fork with three prongs but with the middle longer than the rest

-Wakizashi, kobun, and kodachi: look like ordinary blades, but one of them is with a hidden blade…I think…

-Nunchaku: two hard…sticks (?) with a chain in the middle….what martial artists use…I think…

-Bo staff and guan dao: long poles…the bo staff is wooden while the guan dao is metal…I think…

-Tonfa: wooden thing that is of medium length that has a handle…looks like the thing the policemen have…in my opinion…

"Hey, Neji! Are you still okay?" Tenten teased, for the first time ever. "'Coz I am just getting started…"

"Course I am…This is like my warm-up exercises…" Neji stated. "Why, are **you** tired? After all, we just finished training…It's natural for a girl to feel exhausted…"

"Yeah right…As if I'll feel tired after setting up traps…One more thing, don't treat me like any other girl, coz you might just regret it." Tenten declared, tossing a few kunai and shuriken to Neji unexpectedly.

Neji got only a few scratches, which were mostly near to his blind spot. "Tenten, your aim's not as good as it was during training! Are you sure you're not tired yet?" He threw the kunai and shuriken which hit him back to Tenten.

As expected, she had anticipated what Neji would do, and she had attacked him when he flung the weapons to her. She thought Neji was becoming more predictable each day, with him always sidestepping and using Kaiten on her attacks.

Tenten was going to start her newest technique, Soushouryu, but decided against it. _I should probably do it tomorrow…when Gai-sensei and Lee are here…so if I fail they can bring me to the hospital…_

_**Don't you think you're being so pessimistic?**_

_I am NOT negative…I just think I haven't practiced this move enough…I might miss…or fall...or forget the strings…_

**_There you go again…stop it! You are too pessimistic! Try it tomorrow, fine! But tomorrow you need to be able to take Neji for more than an hour._**

_What! Fine…But you know, you're annoying…get out of my head._

"Hey, Neji…Do you think we'll be allowed to enter the Chuunin exam? I mean, we're rookies…" Tenten asked, picking up a katana…or two…

Neji picked up whatever weapon was nearest him, which was a sai. He raised his eyebrow at her and charged.

For a long while, the two exchanged blows, rarely hitting each other. After about an hour, the two fell to the ground, exhausted. Tenten looked at Neji's peaceful form; he was lying on the ground, his forehead protector knocked down minutes after the fight began.

"Neji?" Tenten asked, looking up at the clouds. When Neji didn't answer, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him. She noticed a weird green marking on Neji's forehead. "What's that on your head?"

"Hn." He replied, and felt the ground for his headband. He put in on, but only after touching the unusual marking. When he touched it, Tenten saw a hint of sadness and anger on his face He stood up and started to leave. "Make sure you're at the training grounds tomorrow at 5. Gai-sensei wants to test us before the Chuunin exam."

"Neji…please…I know we've just become teammates and you probably don't think of me and Lee as friends, but…please…can't you tell me? I promise I won't tell Lee…I wanna help…" Tenten said, which made him stop and look at her.

"You truly want to know? Fine. But you must promise not to react as you girls do." Neji stated, turning back. He sat down at the foot of a tree and motioned for Tenten to sit down near him.

"Neji, don't treat me like another girl…much less your fangirl…" Tenten demanded, lying down next to the Hyuuga prodigy.

"You don't understand…My father was killed…by his own family…I hate them…The Main family is the reason I suffer...Because Hinata's father was born earlier than my father, we were condemned to the Branch family…we have to obey what the Main family members say no matter what…The design on my forehead, it's a seal given to all Branch members…If the Main family will it, they can destroy us by activating it…"

"Oh…Do you want to train again?" Tenten suggested, looking at Neji so intently you'd think the only thing she could see was Neji…When Neji nodded, she went to her pack and removed a belt and two scrolls. "Neji, is it okay if I practice my newest technique on you? I haven't tested it on moving targets yet…"

"Hn…" Neji replied, which Tenten translated into 'go ahead, try me'… After a few minutes, in which Tenten had done her usual traps and surprise attacks, Neji felt different. Looking around, he realized he was trapped in a genjutsu, but before he could dispel the illusion, Tenten had attacked him.

**In the real world…**

"Soushouryu!" Tenten cried, grabbing the two scrolls from the belt thingy she was wearing. She placed them on the ground and the scrolls twisted around her, making them look like dragons. In a flash, she had summoned lots of weapons and threw them to Neji.

Neji had managed to avoid most of the weapons, but Tenten could see that her accuracy was still a hundred-percent. "Oh no! Neji, are you okay? I thought you could avoid them…" She bit her lip and started to carry Neji.

When Neji opened his eyes, Tenten was lifting him up to carry him. "Tenten…" he said. "I'm okay. I managed to remove the genjutsu and do the Kaiten…" Tenten was really startled. She put him back down and surveyed him.

"Wow, Neji. You managed to evade almost all of my weapons…and you're barely scratched…Thanks for training with me, by the way…" Tenten said, grinning. "I guess we ARE ready for the Chuunin exam…"

"Did you really think we weren't?" Neji replied arrogantly. "Of course we are. At least **I** am."

"Glad to hear that from my rival!" Lee cried out from behind Neji.

Tenten shook her head as the two started to spar. _These two will never change, will they? Better break this one up though…even if one of them will kill me…_ "Lee, you'll never beat Neji…stop trying…okay?" She shot him a look which said 'Talk to you later'…

Lee and Neji stopped the spar, and both went home…without even saying goodbye to Tenten…which made her a little bit furious…Not that she really cared, but she just wanted the two to remember that she was still there, so…she threw the weapons she could reach to the two guys who were so un-gentlemanly to leave a girl.

Tenten decided to continue her training as if nothing had happened. At 7 pm, she went home to find her neighbor anxiously waiting at the door. "Ne-san, why are you here?"

"Ten-chan…Well…you have a couple of visitors…" Her neighbor, who she thought was like a sister, pushed open the door.

When Tenten and her neighbor-sister got inside, Tenten saw that there were two Anbu members in her living room. They were a boy and a girl, both of which looked familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

"Um…Who are you? Uh…Do you need anything?" Tenten asked, looking from one face to the other.

"Um…Tenten-chan…Please sit down first…" the girl requested. When Tenten and her neighbor sat down, the girl handed one of the katana she had in her lap to Tenten. "This was your mother's katana…I hope it'll be of use to you…"

"My mom? So you know them? I haven't seen them for years…Not since I was a kid…" Tenten said, shocked and nervous at the look on the girl's face.

"Yes…Your mom was my best friend. Our mission was to get more on information on the other Hidden Villages…We were supposed to return earlier today, but…well…we were ambushed by a large group of strong ninjas, and…your parents died…" the girl explained, tears falling from her eyes.

The guy continued the story. "Your father was one of my close friends…and my rival…They told us to give you their belongings…especially your mother's katana, because you loved weapons…I'm really sorry…"

"It-It's okay…I didn't really know them…They didn't even see me graduate…" Tenten said, but despite that, she was crying…for the third time in her life…

"They did, and they wanted to give you this key…" The guy gave Tenten a key. Odd enough was that Tenten vaguely remembered it. "They said you would know what this key is for…"

"Yes…Thank you very much for informing me…" Tenten replied, holding the key tightly.

When the two left, Tenten and her neighbor ate dinner, after which her neighbor-sister insisted on staying with Tenten for the night. Tenten went up to her room and took out her diary again, not crying anymore but feeling her heart breaking.

* * *

Dear Diary,

My parents…they died today…I can't believe it…but I guess it must be true since I have the key to the weapons storage room…which I was never allowed to enter…(Tenten was now crying, making her writing a bit unreadable and her eyes unable to see clearly)

You know, I never thought I'd feel this way…I mean, they were here only until I was 8…I thought I would hardly remember them…but I do…Now I know how Neji feels…

I wish I've been able to see them at least once before they died…I guess I'll have to wait til I die myself…I hope someday

* * *

With that Tenten stops writing...She fell asleep, extremely worn out, both mentally, emotionally, and physically…

* * *

please read and review! thanks so much to those who reviewed! flames are okay...ü 


End file.
